Riordan's Reclusive Records
by NaomiGScorcher
Summary: the parts that were missing from all the books, you will find them here! requests welcome for more oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Mr Riordan,

I understand that as an author you have the right to do what you wish with your characters, however, I do not understand how you could put so much of your life, our lives, into a novel series and not have the final instalment instil some closure into the lives of those you've changed.

For example: so much detail went into giving Percy and Annabeth a first date, the rhyme of the prophesies, the fact you gave both Rachel and Reyna middle names and each character's story intertwined with another's and the main plot.

Whereas, - as some would call _poetic license_ and others would call _lazy_ – many plot holes do exist.

There was

No Sally/Percy reunion

No camp resolution

No PTSD

I'm not asking for an epilogue, frankly, if I have one I do not enjoy it, and I'm not asking for another five book series on "_where they went next and who they pissed off." _

Instead I wait, hopefully optimistic, for another collection of short stories centred around the character's lives after the Giant War.

Thank you for your ten years of service.

Rant over.


	2. Dementia

As I looked out to the rest of the room I spotted the familiar princess curls. She was my age, maybe a couple of centimetres smaller, and a whole lot thinner – less muscular. With the deep tan and her curly grey hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image – the stereotype not her features. They were a starling grey, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analysing the best way to take me down in a fight.

She glanced at the Minotaur horn still in my hands from my walk down memory lane, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _you killed a Minotaur,_ or _Wow. You're so awesome!_ Or something like that.

Instead she said, "You still drool when you sleep, Seaweed Brain."

I pulled her into a hug, at least she remembered the important things. "And you're still a genius, Wise Girl." I kissed her grey hair and held her frail hand in my own wrinkled skin, just so that she knew I was there, with her, as I promised – a promise she'd forgotten but I never had.

"Mr and Mrs Jackson," a nurse popped his head into our room, "Your great grandchildren are here to see you."

I turned to Annabeth smiling, despite her initial turmoil, the mortal nursing home hadn't been such a bad idea after all, especially now that Zeus had protected it like the camp we met at. Camp? Where did that come from? I guess my memory isn't as good as I thought it was either, I'll have to ask Annabeth, maybe she'll remember.


	3. Moonlace and Curses

Calypso was nervous. But she shouldn't have been – she _was _a thousand year old goddess after all, civilisation couldn't be _that _hard.

But Leo wanted to introduce her to his friends after their year of travel, a group of which included a man who once upon a time had not returned her feelings of affection and had not kept good on a promise he had made.

Calypso had two options – be civil and shake hands with Percy Jackson or punch him in the nose for leaving her and then thank him for doing so and paving the way for Leo to meet her.

And then there was Annabeth too, the one Percy had left her for, whom Leo had confirmed was still around.

But then Calypso saw it as she looked up at the apartment complex they were about to enter. A silvery grey leaf winding out of an apartment window, high up in the apartment building. The white petals of the small Moonlace flowers littering the apartment balcony as the plant grew with bush-like qualities and vigour. "A garden in the city." And Calypso couldn't be mad. Percy Jackson had kept his real promise.

Percy was pacing.

_Since when did Percy pace? _Annabeth thought as she watched her eighteen year old boyfriend walk across his mother's apartment living room, running his hand along the back of the old couch she was sitting on.

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth even put down her sketch book in concern.

"Nothing. Nothing." But Percy couldn't lie to her. Annabeth knew him too well. "It's just, Leo and Calypso are going to be here any second." He looked at her as if this information explained everything, but even for a daughter of Athena it was a hard one to deduce.

"And?"

Percy began pacing again. "_And,_ she cursed you – she – "but Annabeth cut him off with a hug.

"Oh Percy, you have to forgive her for that." She kissed his cheek.

Percy nodded, looking down at her goofily, making her kiss his cheek again.

"But you also have to learn that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

Percy knitted his eyebrows together. Annabeth had to kiss his mouth this time, his was just too oblivious to do anything different and he was downright adorable when he was confused – or pretending to be confused so that she would kiss him.

"Oh man, is that Moonlace?" came a familiar male voice, and Percy knew everything would be alright.


	4. Pay

**Pay**

"What would you prefer? Me working a summer job for the past eight years or me meeting you at Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"You. Every time." Annabeth told him kindly, her baby bump showing prominently from beneath her summer dress. "I would just like a little extra money for when the twins come." A glowing smile formed at the word 'twins,' a feature that had graced her face a lot recently despite them having only planned for one child.

"Wait?" Percy stopped patting their growing children to sit his wife down on the old couch. "My now pointless college fund (he was in the legion of New Rome and Frank and Reyna had decided that neither of them needed to pay for their New Rome colleges) and what other money do we already have?" he asked, wiping the sand from his toes.

He loved Montauk and he loved that he and Annabeth now owned it, Percy just wished he didn't have to deal with craggily sand caking his entire body at 10am when he hadn't even been outside you.

"My teaching money, from when I was a kid a camp." Annabeth explained, her feet up in the coffee table.

"What?" Percy asked again.

"I got paid for teaching the new kids, same as you did when you became sword instructor." Annabeth smiled as Percy looked proud of the memory.

"But I was seventeen, how old were you?" Percy continued to rub the thin fabric across her stomach soothingly.

"I started when I was ten." Annabeth smiled.

"So wait, when I thought you were my only friend and was slowly falling in love – you were just doing your job – being paid to deal with me?"

"You're not paying me now, are you?" Annabeth retorted smartly.

"I'll pay you in kisses, how about that?"

Annabeth giggled as he leant closer to her.


	5. The InfirmaryAgain

She looked bad.

That wasn't true.

Her long, curly blonde hair was frizzing and unbrushed and singed, and her body was covered in scratches and grazes and deep looking gashes inside a patchwork of purple and black bruises that she claimed didn't hurt.

And even though she looked like she would rather die than sit up and talk to him, she had insisted that he sit in the chair beside her and had tried to encourage him into visiting friends when he tucked her in and lay beside her as she slept.

Percy had never seen Annabeth look so beautiful.

She was full of life despite being bedridden. Her eyes were glinting with triumph and she was acting like she had nearly died – that is, she was grateful and forgiving and inoccently delighted by everything she saw. Which oddly reminded Percy of Tyson.

"I'm just glad there won't be any more prophecies." Percy sat on the bed beside her knees, her hand in his as he fiddled with her fingers, brushing the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand tenderly.

Annabeth chuckled, "I can't believe I used to look forward to prophecies."

Percy raised his eyebrows at her, disbelievingly. "You didn't just look forward to them, you pined after them."

Annabeth snorted, a sound which would have been unattractive on any other woman. But Percy had grown so attached to her, fallen so in love, that any sign of life made him smile with glee even though she hadn't told him she loved him when he had told her, because Percy knew he was oblivious to majority of the world, but now – not when he was younger – he could read her emotions clearly. Besides, she had mentioned the 'L' word in passing once, when she was acting like a dumb blonde in front of Octavian.

Percy felt a pair of silky soft lips press against his temple, he relished in the sensation for a beat before he lifted his sea green eyes to her grey orbs. "Where did you go, Seaweed brain?" she asked softly.

Percy flushed a sunburnt red.

"You know," Annabeth squeezed his fingers, "I've been thinking -"

Percy tried to stop his eyes from widening comically and when he couldn't, he covered it up with a smirk and a snarky reply, "aren't you always?" he knew that comments like that in a mortal relationship usually meant the end, but he also knew that a) he had to be prepared for things like thoughts and learning when dating an Athenian child, b) he was not mortal by any standard and neither was Annabeth, and c) they had been through too much together and now was an emotional time for the both of them, too emotional with the horrors of Tartarus fresh in their minds, that they couldn't be anything but together because nobody else understood.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, but her smile showed him she didn't mind. "About that future you talked about us having in New Rome." Her voice was soft, tentative even. "I was thinking that we could finish senior year at Goode, if you haven't been kicked out yet." She smiled knowingly at his growing grin. "And then we could move to New Rome, maybe –" Percy couldn't contain the floating bubble of ecstasy that was rising in his chest. "Yes!" he whooped, leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

At which point Nico decided to join them.

"Hey, man," Percy said. "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud."

"We're going to spend out senior year together," Annabeth explained, "here in New York. And after graduation –"

"College in New Rome!" Percy pumped his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. "Four years of no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafés, enjoying California –"

"And after that…" Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. "Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like."

"That's great," Nico said. He was a little surprised to find he meant it. "I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood."

"Awesome!" Percy said. Annabeth watched Nico study Percy, his pale skin and dark hair so similar to the frightened boy she had met all those years ago, but his eyes hid a matureness and a history that Annabeth couldn't begin to fathom.

"So," Nico said, "Since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."

Annabeth tried to reach for Percy's hand as his smile wavered and his eyebrows furrowed adorably. "What do you mean?"

"For a long time," Nico said, his eyes not leaving Percy's, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know."

Annabeth watched as Percy blinked at Nico. Then at her, as if to check he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico, who had just bared his soul to them. "You –"

"Yeah," Nico said, nonchalantly. "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."

"You…so you mean-"

"Right." Annabeth watched as Nico closed up again, returning into the shell she was so used to seeing him in. she gave Nico a sideways smile, hoping to show him that she was proud of him, wishing he could see how mature he seemed and know that she appreciated how hard that must have been for him.

"Wait." Percy said, "So you mean-"

"Right." Nico nodded curtly, as he repeated his answer. "But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now…you're cute, but you're not my type."

"I'm not your type…wait. So –"

"See you around, Percy," Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets, evidently feeling awkward standing before his crush and his girlfriend. "Annabeth."

Annabeth raised her hand smirking for Nico to high-five her., she didn't want him to feel awkward around her. She liked having him around. He obliged. She smiled knowingly as he exited the infirmary. Percy was still a blubbering mess.

"Uh – I always thought he was crushing on you."

Annabeth shook her head, laughing softly. "Do you remember when we were down in the Labyrinth?"

"Fighting for my life, my first kiss," he locked eyes with his girlfriend, a spark of humour in his sea green eyes, "You being jealous of Rachel, I won't be forgetting that anytime soon."

Annabeth deadpanned, "You did, though, until six weeks ago." Percy shrugged: touché. "Anyway," she continued, "Nico and I got to talking down there."

"And he told you. "Percy cried in disbelief.

"Gods, no." Annabeth gave him a look, "but he expressed a lot of the same frustrations as I was experiencing with you."

"Me? Frustrating?"

Annabeth slapped his chest, "Stop interrupting."

"Okay." Then Percy made a 'whoops' face when he realised he'd done it again before smiling apologetically at his girlfriend.

"I put two and two together but I wasn't sure if he had yet, so I kept quiet." Annabeth fuinally finished.

"Wise Girl," Percy sounded unsure ad insecure, but that contradicted with the sass in his next words. "You're a daughter of Athena not Aphrodite and you could barely figure out our relationship." He jumped from the bed in good judgement as Annabeth lunged toward him, the itchy blankets of the bed falling off her frame to her knees.

She swayed to her feet.

"Like you were gonna make the first move?" she chased him out of the infirmary.

Percy found it awkward, running forward but looking back to see her mussed locks floating, untangling, behind her. "I was getting there," he turned forward momentarily, pushing his way through a crowd of Aphrodite's children. "I just –"

"Were too busy gallivanting off into the sunset with Rachel in Paul's Prius?" Annabeth suggested the ending to his sentence, "I saw the hoof marks."

Percy turned back to face her seriously, "It wasn't like that."

"I know," came Annabeth's voice as Percy passed through another flock of demigods. "I just like to tease you about it."

Annabeth halted at the edge of the pier. She had chased Percy all the way here and then somehow managed to lose him in a clearing. Unless…

Percy watched, highly amused from behind a tree as his girlfriend, the brain that completed him, soared past him and stopped at the pier, turning in a contemplative circle – right where he wanted her.

As Annabeth completed a third revolution, Percy sprinted out from behind his tree and took her by the waist, using his momentum – a concept she had taught him and was now regretting ever doing so – to pull her off the edge of the pier with him, sinking them into the cool depth of the sound, instantly creating an air bubble around them.

Annabeth kissed him laughingly, like this was exactly what she had needed, like they were so connected that water now healed her too. "Gods, I love you." She pulled back far enough that the words floated slowly to him.

There was a small part of him that cared she had said those words to him, but the only thing the rest of him registered was the gravity of the moment. That they'd been through hell and that she was still by his side.


	6. Late Night…Wait, Guys!

Percy was pacing the length of his bunk on the Argo II. Percy wasn't the pacing type, but there was something about his exhaustion that changed him. Or maybe he had already changed. He'd just got back from Tartarus and he knew he'd never be the same. Hell, he'd checked himself out of sickbay just to come here. And that wasn't what was weird.

Annabeth had been in the infirmary and he'd blatantly left her there.

But he couldn't dace her, he had seen the fear in her eyes as he turned into a monster down there, and he had seen her panic as he became a coward. He loved her, and he was pretty dam sure she was the only cure for the pain in his chest caused by his own self-loathing, but he needed space, just a little of it to come to terms with what he'd become.

Percy linked his fingers behind his head and sighed, still pacing. He had changed in Hell, embraced a side of him he didn't know he had. It was bad enough he'd ever expressed such hatred, worse still that Annabeth had seen it.

And there was his problem.

He knew Annabeth wasn't a judgemental person, she was logical and smart. But he had lived with Smelly Gabe for long enough to know that a fear-filled relationship was not one he wanted to have.

Percy marched out of his cabin with a new ense of urgency, to the infirmary where Annabeth sat, being cradled in the arms of Piper who was comforting her like he should have been. "Sh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare."

But Percy knew differently. Annabeth's dream had been a memory, a hellish one. And he hadn't been there to comfort her. He kicked himself for such a mistake before knocking on the doorframe.

Both girls looked up at him in shock, a movement Percy nearly missed because a flying ball of blonde was coming toward him at high speed. Annabeth's hug was so tight she nearly cracked his ribs but the feeling of holding her was so perfect, so right that he barely noticed.

"You said we'd never be separated again." She sobbed softly into his chest. "You promised, but you just –"

Percy kissed her hair, patting her back as soothingly as he could. So she hadn't been as asleep as he thought when he kissed her forehead and then hightailed it out of there. "I know, I'm sorry." He whispered, not caring to justify why he left. "come with me?"

Annabeth looked up at him, her tear filled grey orbs sparkling like the stars. The sight simultaneously uplifted him and broke his heart. She nodded, giving a small smile to Piper before he took her to the stables and sat them on the cold glass bay doors.

They sat in silence for a time while Percy tried to write his speech.

"Percy," Annabeth started, "what we did down there, it was pure survival instincts, no one can blame us for anything we did down there – or anything we do to try and recover from what happened." **(A/N: *wink* *wink*)**

Percy turned to face her, "But I scared you, Annabeth." He took her hand, "I never want to scare you."

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled, a hand on his cheek, "I wasn't scared of you. I was afraid of the anger and the power you showed." Percy tried to speak but she silenced him by covering his lips with her own, "but that wasn't you, Tartarus amplifies your hatred and your anger. Up here, you're not who you were down there."

Percy smiled at her logic. "So," he began, "we're okay?"

Annabeth locked eyes with him, "You would know if we weren't. I would make it painfully clear."

Percy half grinned at the thought as he pulled his girlfriend closer. "Good, because I've never had a girlfriend before and I'm kind of oblivious."

"Kind of?" Annabeth laughed, her eyebrows raised.

Percy kissed her, just for that. A sweet, lingering kiss that reminded him of their first, but all of their baggage caught up with them and it turned into something neither of them had experienced before. The kind of kiss filled with longing and need. The kind of kiss Percy didn't think they were ready for. The kind of kiss he'd only ever had the sweetest of dreams about.

A small part of Percy's brain registered the sound of feet drawing near, but the rest of him was overwhelmed by the feeling of Annabeth's hands on his chest and in his hair and the soft lemon scent that filled his nostrils.

"Hey, guys. Wait." The voice was Piper's, "let them just have one moment of intimacy."

"Hey Loverboy." The voice of Leo forced Percy to detach himself from Annabeth.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" came Buford's Mini-Hedge, which earned a snicker from Frank and Hazel's already averted eyes to roll.

Leo continued as Percy pulled Annabeth up and strode over to him. "I get that you missed Valentine's Day and all, but do you have to have -"

Leo's smirk was wiped off by Annabeth's glare.

Jason stepped between Leo and the couple. "When you two are done, feel free to join us on deck," he smirked too. "We have visitors." He turned to walk up the stairs, his friends following him.

"Wait, guys!" Percy called after them, "visitors?"

But Leo didn't answer his question, instead he asked one. "Hey, Annie," he was glared at, "I saw the way my man, Perce, here, was looking at you, like you were an angel."

Annabeth exchanged a look with Percy who flushed. "Your point, Leo?"

"It's just, you just came back from Tartarus," he turned his gaze back to the steps ahead. "Does that make you a Hell's Angel? Because I could ink you up, real nice –"

Percy an Annabeth spoke simultaneously:

"You plan on doing _what_ now?"

"No thanks, Leo. No tattoos."

Percy stepped out of Leo's personal space and looked at Annabeth.

"What do you mean, 'no tattoos?' What about mine?"

But Annabeth dismissed him completely, "who are our visitors?"

Leo smirked at Percy, "Oh you're gonna love this." Before racing up the stairs to the fight.


End file.
